Time Works Wonders
by eReLRa
Summary: Tentang kehampaan di antara hingar bingar kota. Seorang Penulis naskah dan seorang komikus hanyut dalam dunia imajinasi yang mereka cipta sendiri. Dua jiwa yang saling menemukan namun sulit dipersatukan./ Homin Couple/ FF pesanan seorang teman..:)
1. Chapter 1

**Erelra present : A Homin Fanfiction**

"**Time Works Wonder"**

**Disclaimer: They are god own, but**** plot of**** the story is mine.**

**Summary: Tentang kehampaan di antara hingar bingar kota****. Seorang Penulis naskah dan seorang komikus hanyut dalam dunia imajinasi yang mereka cipta sendiri.****D****ua jiwa yang saling menemukan namun ****sulit**** dipersatukan.**

**Rate: T *untuk part awal***

**Genre: Real Life Story, friendship, Hurt/Comfort.**

-Part 1-

"Ya, Terimakasih. Tentu, aku akan sampai di lokasi syuting lebih pagi lagi besok. Ok..Ok.."Yunho terburu-buru menutup telepon genggamnya. Sutradara drama yang menggunakan naskahnya menelpon bahwa malam ini rating drama mereka naik ke peringkat 2. Jika bisa terus bertahan, Drama dengan biaya tak seberapa itu bisa memberi pemasukan lebih tinggi dari ekspektasi awal.

Sayangnya Yunho tidak terlalu berminat membicarakan bisnis di jam 2 dini hari begini. Ia sudah datang ke lokasi syuting sejak jam 7 pagi dan baru bisa melarikan diri jam segini. Ini bukan drama sabun kejar tayang tapi mereka dikejar _deadline_, karena sewa rumah lokasi syuting yang terbatas.

"Begini ceritanya kalau harus kerja dengan produser pelit.."Yunho menggumam, mengeluh pada malam. Jalanan Seoul sudah hilang kepadatannya mungkin berjam-jam lalu. Yunho melihat bis terakhir menuju kawasan apartemennya barusan saja.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Yunho merasa seharusnya mensyukuri hidupnya saat ini. Pekerjaannya sekarang, yah.. walaupun bukan secara tepat pekerjaan yang ia impi-impikan-penulis novel misteri-, bukan sebuah pekerjaan buruk untuk dipertahankan.

Yunho memelankan laju mobilnya, apartemennya nyaris saja terlewat karena ia menyupir dengan kantuk berat yang ia tahan-tahan. Berbelok masuk dengan cekatan ia memindahkan gigi, dan bersamaan dengan itu sebuah vespa matic menyalipnya. Untungnya Yunho cukup sigap untuk mengerem laju mobilnya. Ia mendengus.

Orang-orang makin tidak punya tatakrama berkendara saja, pikirnya.

Sampai di barisan parkir, Yunho mengabaikan lahan kosong dekat pintu masuk Lobby apartemen. Ia tidak ingin keluar dari mobil dan kehilangan kendali lalu mengumpat-ngumpat pada si pengendara vespa. Jadi ia memilih barisan parkir yang sedikit lebih jauh dari pintu masuk dan memilih parkir mundur. Dan _city car _Yunho kemudian mengerem mendadak sekali lagi malam itu. Seekor kucing kecil tiba-tiba saja melompat keluar dari semak-semak mawar. Pagar alami yang berfungsi menghias bagian depan gedung.

"_Shit_!"tanpa sadar pria itu mengumpat. Buru-buru mematikan mesin dan keluar dari dalam mobil. Berdoa semoga ia tidak menjadi pembunuh kucing malam ini.

Berjalan ia menuju bagian belakang mobilnya perlahan. Dan disanalah kucing itu, mata bulatnya seakan menyala di kegelapan, nampak waspada dalam ketakutan. Seekor anak kucing kumal yang terluka di bagian bawah matanya, tapi setidaknya kucing itu hidup.

Yunho mendekat hati-hati. Ia berjongkok kemudian bertatapan beberapa lama dengan mahluk itu. Baru kemudian tangannya berani bergerak menyetuh puncak kepala si kucing dan mengelusnya. "Kau tahu, dulu aku pernah dicakar oleh spesiesmu.."Yunho menunjuk luka di bawah mata kirinya. Lalu tertawa. Ia memutuskan untuk menggendong kucing itu dan menyimpannya sebentar di jok mobilnya, berdoa dalam hati semoga mahluk kecil itu tidak tiba-tiba buang kotoran disana. Membereskan parkir mobilnya yang asal-asalan barusan, dan membawa tasnya keluar mobil. Kucing itu ia sembunyikan di balik jas.

Ada peraturan apartemen yang melarang penghuninya untuk memlihara hewan.

_Well, _Yunho tidak bermaksud memeliharanya, ia hanya terlalu iba jika pergi begitu saja tanpa merawat mahluk ini sama sekali.

Yunho melewati satpam apartemen dengan sapaan santai dan wajah tanpa kecurigaan. Bodoh rasanya ketika ia merasa sedeg-degan ini untuk sebuah pelanggaran kecil macam begini?

Ketika sampai di pintu lift, ada seorang pemuda jangkung yang sepertinya lebih muda dari Yunho. Ia menenteng helm. _Jangan bilang ini si pengemudi Vespa tadi.._

Pemuda itu menoleh sekejap pada Yunho dengan wajah paling antagonis yang pernah pria itu lihat. "Ada masalah?"Yunho menantang pemuda itu dengan nada arogan.

Pemuda itu hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban, dan memasuki lift yang sudah terbuka. Pria yang lebih tua terlalu sebal untuk menaikai lift yang sama dengan pemuda itu. Tapi bagaiman? Ia membawa mahluk terlarang. Dan berlama-lama di Lobby hanya akan memperbesar kemungkinan ketahuan.

Jadi Yunho masuk, tepat sebelum pintu otomatis itu menutup.

Hening yang mencekik bagi Yunho. Pemuda itu punya aura mendominasi yang sialnya tak bisa Yunho tandingi. Rasanya ia makin mengerut saja di sudut lift. Siapa sebenarnya pemuda ini? Seingat Yunho ia punya cukup banyak kenalan di tiap lantai apartemen ini dan tidak pernah melihat pemuda ini sebelumnya.

"Meong."suara kecil dan lemah itu menghancurkan hening di lift itu. Pemuda tinggi di sebelah Yunho menoleh perlahan, kemudian matanya seakan men_scanning_ Yunho dari atas hingga bawah.

"Itu suaramu?"Yunho justru terhipnotis oleh suara _bass_ yang jernih milik pemuda itu.

"Yah.. Kurasa aku lapar.."

"Itu bunyi kelaparan teraneh yang pernah aku dengar." Pemuda itu berbalik kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Yunho berfikir sebentar lagi penderitaannya berakhir, tapi di luar dugaan pemuda jangkung itu menyodorkan sebotol susu dari kantung belanjaan bermerk supermarket terkenal yang ia tenteng sedari tadi, beserta tas ransel yang nampak berat. Yunho bertanya-tanya apa pekerjaan pemuda itu hingga ia pulang selarut Yunho.

Pasti ia sudah cukup mapan jika mengingat biaya cicilan apartemen ini lumayan menguras gaji Yunho tiap bulannya.

"Anak kucing itu.."ia berhenti sejenak. Yunho menunggu dalam diam yang memuakan. "Tadinya aku yang akan mengambilnya malam ini. Tadi pagi ia ada di sebuah kardus di depan gerbang apartemen. Aku memindahkan kardus itu ke dekat lobby tapi ia sudah tidak ada."

Yunho menerima sebotol susu itu dengan susah payah. "_Thank's_"

Ada suara mengeong kedua setelah itu,"Aku akan berpura-pura tidak melihat atau mendengar apapun." Lalu lift itu berdenting. Pintu membuka dan pemuda itu keluar tanpa berbalik melihat ke arah Yunho sedikit pun.

Ini malam yang aneh. Pikir Yunho, ketika kemudian suara mengeong kecil seakan menyetujui pikiran lelaki itu.

* * *

><p>Yunho bangun terburu-buru pagi itu. Ia ingat berjanji datang lebih cepat hari ini. Dan jam weker sialan itu baru terdengar olehnya sekitar jam 7 pagi. Jadi, ia melakukan kegiatan pagi serba kilat. Cuci muka dan gosok gigi, berganti pakaian, menuangkan semangkuk susu cair untuk kucingnya, menyambar tas kerja dan berlari menuju lift. Sudah ada 8 <em>missedcall<em> ketika ia sampai di lift.

Lift baru turun satu lantai di bawah lantai Yunho ketika pria itu menemukan wajah antagonis yang tak asing lagi baginya. Dan tepat ketika pintu terbuka beberapa lembar kertas berhamburan dari map si pemuda. Yunho bergerak cepat menekan tombol untuk menahan pintu lift tertutup dan mungkin akan merusak beberapa kertas yang terjatuh di antara pintu lift.

"Terima Kasih."jawab pemuda itu. Nadanya formal dan kelewat kalem menurut Yunho. Ia ikut merunduk mengambil beberapa lembar yang tersisa.

"Kau seorang komikus?" Yunho menyelidik sekilas kertas di tangannya. Ada sebuha gambar seorang pria yang menggendong kucing temani sepotong bulan. Yunho tidak mau terdengar ke-PD-an, tapi menurutnya gambar pria itu mirip dengannya.

Pertanyaan Yunho didiamkannya sampai ia menerima sisa kertasnya dari tangan Yunho. Lalu menggeleng sekilas,"Lebih tepatnya pembuat _cartoonweb_"

Yunho mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum. Sesekali mencuri pandang pada gambar-gambar yang masih bisa sedikit terlihat. "Kau mau membacanya?"

Yunho sedikit terlonjak,"Bolehkah?"

Pemuda itu menjauhkan lembaran-lembaran kertas itu dari tangan Yunho yang hendak meraihnya,"Akan kuberikan alamat webnya.."

Yunho tersenyum kikuk, lalu menjawab 'ok' kilat sebelum bertambah malu. Memperhatikan sejenak gaya berpenampilan pemuda itu. Jaket kulit panjang, dan dalamannya adalah sebuah kaus berkerah tinggi. Dengan rambut yang dicat coklat madu dan tinggi semenjulang ini, Yunho tidak akan heran jika dari belakang pemuda ini terlihat seperti bangsawan inggris yang tersesat.

_Dia bahkan lebih tinggi dariku.._ Yunho mengeluh minder dalam hati.

"Ting!" Yunho entah kenapa merasa harus bersikap se_gentleman _mungkin pada pria ini. Jadi ia mempersilahkan pemuda itu keluar lebih dulu.

Untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang pertemuan mereka pemuda itu tersenyum, tipis sekali, sampai Yunho tidak yakin barusan ia benar-benar melihatnya tersenyum. Dan begitu saja, pemuda itu bergegas melangkah keluar lobby. Sementara Yunho lebih dulu menghampiri meja resepsionis, bertanya apakah ada paket untuknya kemarin. Tapi tidak ada.

Ia memesan beberapa novel langka, tapi sepertinya belum sampai. Jadi dengan berjalan sedikit lesu ia terkaget-kaget menemukan pria tadi masuk kembali ke Lobby. Dan dengan wajah lega mendekatinya.

"Kukira Kau sudah pergi." Ia memberikan selembar kartu nama pada pria yang kalah tinggi darinya beberapa senti itu.

Mata tajam Yunho menyipit membaca nama itu,"Shim Changmin?" Yunho membaca dengan nada aneh yang terdengar penuh keheranan.

Changmin, pemuda itu mengernyit tersinggung"Kau keberatan dengan nama yang diberikan orangtuaku?" Yunho menggeleng.

"Aku dulu punya kenalan bernama Changmin. Dia juga tinggi sekali sepertimu.."Ujarnya riang.

Pemuda itu mengangguk-angguk dengan ekspresi mengerti yang aneh bagi Yunho, bibirnya mengerucut matanya berusaha untuk terlihat paham. Meskipun sepertinya lebih terlihat seakan tidak perduli," Nama webnya ada di baliknya, dan juga nama komikku.."

"Ok.. Kurasa sudah.." dia membungkuk kecil lalu pamit begitu saja. Berlari sekali lagi menuju vespanya.

"Hei!" Yunho memanggilnya ketika vespa itu melintas. "Aku akan memberi komentar yang bagus, ok?" Yunho pikir pemuda itu tidak mendengarnya ketika ibu jari pemuda itu mengacung sambil berlalu. Dan kemudian menghilang di jalanan kota.

Yunho entah kenapa jadi tersenyum sumringah sendiri. Lalu melirik arlojinya. Jam 7.30.

"Oh. _Shit_!" dan ia bergegas menuju ke mobilnya.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Gimana? Banyak Typoo ga?haha

FF homin pertama saya di ffn.. Ada yang suka? Kalau ada yang tertarik bakal saya lanjut.. Review ditunggu ya..Terima kasih..:)


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

'Sedih sekali, cerita yang mengharukan. Gaya gambarnya termasuk gaya yang aku suka. Kurasa aku akan menunggu-nunggu lanjutannya. Semangat!'

_U-Know said._

Changmin tersenyum kecil pada sebaris komentar itu. Ia biasanya tidak serajin ini untuk membuka daftar komentar yang diberikan para pembacanya untuk komiknya. Menurut Changmin urusannya sudah selesai begitu ia menerima gaji. Ia tidak dibayar untuk menyapa para penggemar atau setidaknya repot-repot memikirkan apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang karyanya.

Seniman juga sama seperti para pekerja lainnya.

Pada akhirnya semuanya tentang uang, Changmin sudah membuktikannya sejak dahulu kala.

"_Hey! Aku sudah membaca komikmu! Kukomentari di setiap chapter loh, aku manis sekali kan?"_

Changmin sampai kehabisan kata-kata melihat tampang antusias pria itu. Changmin cukup sering melihatnya memarkirkan mobil, menatapnya dari beranda apartemennya. Nampak lesu karena pekerjaannya. Dan mungkin berpapasan selewat di lift atau lobby ketika pagi harinya. Dan wajah lesunya sudah kembali cerah.

Sepertinya tipe manusia yang menikmati kehidupannya.

Pemuda itu jadi tertarik untuk membaca lagi chapter itu. Komik Changmin bergenre _slice of life_. Bercerita tentang seorang pemuda yang merantau ke kota, namun karna tidak memiliki kemampuan yang memadai ataupun pendidikan yang cukup pada akhirnya Ia bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan restoran. Tugasnya adalah membersihkan sayuran di pagi hari, menyapu dan mengepel lantai, menganggkut berbagai belanjaan dari truck ke kulkas restoran dan tentu mmebuang sampah. Suatu hari di tempat sampah itu ia menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna merah, seperti kotak yang berisi cincin tunangan di film-film. Pemuda itu penasaran dan membukanya, mengira bahwa kotak itu kosong.

Dan ternyata ada sebuah cincin bertahtakan ruby di dalamnya.

_Sedih sekali._

Chapter 6 ini adalah bagian ketika pemuda itu sampai ke Busan, ia terpaksa melarikan diri karena dituduh mencuri cincin yang dia temukan. Dalam pelariannya ini ia bertemu berbagai macam jenis manusia dan belajar banyak dari mereka.

Pemuda itu menutup tab website komiknya. Membuka folder berisi gambar untuk chapter 8. Besok deadline. Tadinya ia tidak punya mood sama sekali untuk menyelsaikannya, tapi dengan sebaris komentar tadi. Changmin tahu ada seseorang yang menunggunya menyelsaikan ceritanya.

Jadi ia ingin bercerita.

* * *

><p>"Gadis itu menarik nafas. Merasakan dinginnya ujung pistol di keningnya."<p>

Yunho berhenti sejenak, menyeruput kopinya dan memeriksa satu paragraph terakhir yang ditulisnya. Kali ini ia tidak menulis naskah. Ia sedang berusaha menyelesaikan naskah novelnya yang tertunda pengerjaannya. Padahal ia sudah memulainya sejak tahun pertama kuliah.

"Sakit punggung.."lelaki itu menggumam pada malam. Sepertinya factor usia akhir-akhir ini makin memperngaruhi kondisi tubuhnya.

Secangkir kopi hangat dan sepotong cake cokelat. Yunho bukan tukang ngemil biasanya. Tapi pria jangkung dengan wajah antagonis yang baru ia kenal, berpapasan dengannya di Lobby, dan memberikan sepotong cake cokelat, ia bilang ia dapat diskon jadi membeli lebih. Setelah itu iangat bahwa dia sedang diet. Rajin sekali,piker Yunho, di jaman seperti ini laki-laki juga dibuat harus berdiet. Yunho melihat ke perutnya, mungkin ia juga harus berdiet.

Lalu pemuda itu buru-buru berlalu. Yunho Cuma sempat berkata bahwa dia sudah memberikan komentar untuk _cartoonweb_nya. Padahal masih ingin ngobrol.

Dering telephon mengganggu konsentrasi Yunho yang sedang melamunkan pria tadi.

"Halo?"

"Yunhoooooo~"suara melengking itu milik Kim Junsu. Yunho tak perlu menebak. Suara ceria dan sok asik itu sudah terasosiasikan dalam otaknya menjadi milik Junsu."Yunho..Yunho..Yunho.."sekarang suara itu terdengar sangat panik dan seperti hampir menangis.

"Ok. Tarik nafas.. dan katakan ada apa?"

"Yoochun selingkuh!"_Mulai lagi.._ pikir Yunho. Dia bukan gay. Tolong garis bawahi itu. Tapi ia sudah lama jadi tong sampah segala macam curhatan junsu soal sahabatanya Yoochun. Pria satu itu.. apa ya? Bukan playboy. Bukan juga penggoda.

Tapi bahkan ketika Yoochun tidak melakukan apapun selalu ada wanita yang bertebaran mendekatinya. Dan sejak awal hubungan Yoochun dan Junsu tidak pernah mudah. Berawal dari 2 sahabat yang kebablasan mereka kemudian menjadi kekasih. Yunho tahu betul ceritanya. Cerita yang penuh haru biru yang membuatnya kurang tidur karena dicurhati dua orang sekaligus.

Jung Yunho itu tipikal yang tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat orang lain menderita. Kalau ia diam, maka ia akan merasa bersalah berkepanjangan.

Yap. Begitulah, akhirnya Yunho yang kerja keras membuat mereka bersatu. Lalu apa? Hampir setiap sebulan sekali ada saja pertengkarannya.

"Selingkuh bagaimana?"

"Aku menemukan noda lipstick di sapu tangannya. Dia kemarin malam bilang pergi minum-minum dengan koleganya."_Ouh iya.._ untungnya kemarin Yunho berhasil melarikan diri lebih dulu dari lokasi syuting jadi tidak perlu ikut pesta malam kemarin.

"Kau sudah minta penjelasan?"Suara Yunho keluar dengan sabar. "kemarin memang ada pesta minum-minum untuk merayakan rating drama kami yang naik jadi peringkat 2 minggu ini.. Jadi Yoochun jelas tidak berbohong soal minum-minum dengan kolega. Seingatku tidak ada gadis satupun yang ikut kemarin malam. Tapi mungkin model jepang yang menjadi pemeran Eun Bi datang.. kulihat dia masih disana kemarin malam.. Mungkin dia muntah, terlalu banyak minum dan Yoochun meminjamkan saputangannya? Bisa kan?"Yunho selalu memuji bakat mengarangnya yang bisa digunakan di saat seperti ini. Senjata ampuh.

"Tapi Yun.."

Yunho menghela nafas,"Kau harus percaya pada kekasihmu.. Mengerti? Sekarang.. Yoochun dimana? Sudah pulang?"

"Belum.."

"Kalau begitu jerang air untuknya mandi dan buatkan teh. Setelah itu bicara baik-baik.."

"Tapi Yun.."

"Apalagi?"Yunho mulai kesal juga dibantah terus begini.

"Kami sudah punya pemanas otomatis untuk mandi."

Yunho mengusap wajahnya, berusaha untuk menambah kadar kesabarannya,"kalau begitu buatkan teh saja,ok?"

"Ok. _Thank's_ Yunho.."

Lalu telephon mati. Yunho berfikir lain kali jika mereka bermasalah lagi, biarkan saja putuslah. Dengan begitu kan tidak ada pertengkaran yang harus Yunho tengahi lagi. Tapi kalau begitu Yunho jadi merasa jahat. Huh. Jatuh cinta itu membuat orang menjadi menyebalkan. Setidaknya sebagain besar orang begitu. Contohnya Junsu, pemuda itu dulunya tidak pernah terlihat cemburuan begini.

Dia punya kekasih juga santai-santai saja.

Tapi kenapa dengan Yoochun jadi segini posesifnya?

Atau mungkin percintaan sesama jenis menuntut ke-posesif-an sebesar ini?

Mungkin juga.

Yunho mulai mengetik lagi,'Pistol otomatis itu hanya berisi satu peluru. Gadis itu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Jika tidak digunakan untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Maka harus ia gunakan untuk mengakhirinya. Ayumi menatapnya sendu dan kosong. Mayat sahabatnya itu sudah ada disana sejak sejam lalu. Ia kembali ke titik nol."

Dering telephon lagi. _Kenapa lagi?_

Yunho mengumpat dalam hati. Inspirasi sedang mengalir bagus begini kenapa banyak sekali godaannya sih?

"halo?"Yunho menjawab dengan setengah malas.

"Halo.."suaranya dingin dan terdengar kagok. "Dengan Jung Yunho?"_Rasanya aku pernah dengar suara seperti ini? Dimana ya?_

"Ya. Saya sendiri. Ini dengan siapa?"Yunho menaikan nada suaranya supaya terdengar lebih ceria. Mungkin orang dari penerbitan. Ia mengirimkan naskah sebulan lalu. Mungkin sekarang saatnya ia dapat jawaban apa naskahnya akan diterbitkan atau tidak.

"Ini shim Changmin.."_eh?_

"Changmin?"

"Ya. Changmin."Itu adalah percakapan paling bodoh yang bisa ia lakukan lewat sambungan telephon.

Yunho menampar pelan pipinya lalu menelan ludah berusaha menjernihkan suara,"Ya, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin minta bantuan.."

"katakan saja dulu. Kalau aku bisa bantu, pasti kubantu.."Yunho mengembangkan senyum mengayomi. Biarpun tidak ada yang melihatnya, Yunho adalah tipe manusia yang meyakinkan orang dengan seluruh gerak tubuhnya.

Ada helaan nafas ragu milik Changmin,"Boleh aku ikut menginap di apartemenmu? Aku harus mengejar deadline untuk besok. Tapi tetangga sebelah sedang berpesta, entah untuk apa."

"Pasti berisik ya?"lalu yunho terkekeh, tapi tidak ada sahutan untuk kalimat sok menggodanya itu.

"Ok. Datanglah.."

Yunho menatap naskah di laptopnya. _Ah..Terserahlah.._

Men-save hasil kerjanya lalu mematikan layar laptopnya. Ia tidak akan bisa menulis jika ada orang lain di sekitarnya.

"Maaf mengganggu.." Changmin membawa jinjingan tas laptop, sebuah map berisi gambar dan tas kecil lain yang sepertinya berisi alat-alat untuk menggambar. "Maaf, aku tidak punya kenalan lain untuk kumintai bantuan."

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai tanda tidak masalah. Ya, karena memang tidak masalah. Pria ini baik dan cukup sopan. Meskipun pertemuan di pertamanya ia dingin sekali.

"Meong.."kucing yang dipungut Yunho kemarin malam seperti datang menyambut Changmin. Padahal tadi pagi saat petugas pengantar Koran datang ia langsung pergi bersembunyi. Sepertinya memiliki insting bahwa ia adalah barang selundupan dan harus bersembunyi.

Dan kali ini Changmin yang datang. Dia tahu Changmin bukan ancaman untuknya.

Pemuda itu menurunkan barang-barang bawaannya ke lantai. Lalu berjongkok, mengusapi kepala kucing itu. Keduanya seperti saling menemukan. Yunho biarkan saja Changmin bermain dulu dengan kucing itu.

"Kau sudah menamainya?"Changmin bertanya sambil membawa tas laptopnya di tangan kiri dan menggendong kucing kecil itu di tangan kanan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berniat merawatnya. Tadinya besok akan kubawa ke dokter hewan dan kuserahkan sebagai hewan untuk adopsi"Changmin diam. Setelah kalimat itu. Seperti ingin memprotes tapi tidak keluar apapun dari mulutnya. Ia hanya menatap Yunho yang sedang membawa kopi untuk Changmin dengan tatapan sendu.

Yunho yang merasa ditatapi akhirnya bicara,"Kau tahu? Aku selalu pulang malam dan pergi keluar rumah seharian. Kucing itu mahluk yang butuh kasih sayang dan tidak boleh ditinggalkan terlalu lama tanpa perhatian. Aku tidak bisa memlihara mahluk sepert itu. Lagipula ada larangan membawa binatang peliharaan."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dinamai?"

"Karna kalau aku menamainya, ia akan semakin merasa aman bersamaku."

" Tapi Kau sudah mengambilnya, sudah terlanjur. Jangan melakukan sesuatu setengah-setengah jika kau tidak bisa, ya jangan lakukan dari awal."Yunho yang bergerak menuangkan kopi berhenti. Nada Changmin tiba-tiba saja menukik di akhir.

"Maaf.."kata lelaki jangkung itu. Ia merasa sudah kelepasan biacara,"Kurasa aku.."Changmin menurunkan kucing tadi dan merapikan barang-barangnya. Bergegas bangkit dan sudah hendak pergi.

Yunho tidak sampai untuk menangkap lengan changmin, tapi ia berhasil memegangi tas laptopnya."Aku yang minta maaf. Tinggallah.."

Lalu pemuda itu duduk kembali. Dan Yunho meneruskan menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir Changmin.

"Bagaimana kalau 'mimi'?"Pemuda itu mendadak bicara. "Kalau Kau tidak mau merawatnya, biar aku saja."ujarnya dengan raut wajah kelewat serius.

"Mimi ya?"Changmin mengangguk.

Yunho terkekeh,"Boleh juga.."

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah, matahari bersinar dengan panas yang sempurna. Cukup hangat untuk digunakan olahraga pagi. Udara juga tidak terlalu dingin. Pagi yang sempurna untuk pergi jogging. Tapi dibandingkan jogging Yunho lebih tertarik menghampiri meja kerjanya. Ada seorang pemuda jangkung yang tertidur kelelahan dalam posisi duduk. Dia bahkan masih memegang pensil gambarnya. Layar laptopnya mati dan lampu baterainya menyala merah.<p>

Yunho mengernyit dan memeriksa dimana pria itu menaruh charger laptopnya. Ketika menemukannya ia menyelamatkan laptop pemuda itu dulu dari kematian. Siapa tahu ada file yang belum di-save olehnya.

"Hei.."Yunho menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu. Lalu ia melihat mata pemuda itu mengerjap, ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menengok ke asal suara Yunho. Melihatnya sebentar. Wajahnya tidak karu-karuan antara kelelahan dan mengantuk berat. Pensilnya terlepas dari jarinya, lalu ia tertidur kembali.

Yunho tersenyum jahil, tertawa dalam hati. "lucu sekali?"

Jadi Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan pria itu. Mungkin memang sebaiknya ia pindahkan ke kamar. Tapi ia tidak yakin sanggup mengangkat tubuh sepanjang ini tanpa mengganggu tidur nyenyak si empunya tubuh. Jadi lelaki bermata sipit itu memilih mengambilkan selimut. Menutupi tubuh jangkung itu dengan selimut. Kemudian membereskan kertas-kertas berisi berbagai plot komik di atas meja.

Lalu lelaki itu pergi ke dapur. Membuka kulkas dan bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa ia masak? Yunho tidak terlalu pandai memasak. Tapi ada beberapa menu sederhana yang bisa dibuatnya. Jadi dengan perbendaharaan menu yang terbatas Yunho mengingat-ingat apa masakan yang bagus untuk tubuh kelelahan macam milik Changmin. Mungkin sup miso? Atau sup krim dengan roti panggang? Pemuda itu lebih suka makanan asia atau makanan barat ya? Atau makanan lokal? kimchi jiggae? Ya, Yunho tahu sih makanan itu lebih cocok untuk makan siang, tapi itu masakan Yunho yang paling bisa diandalkan cita rasanya.

Setelah berfikir lumayan lama, dan melihat rambut cokelat madu pria itu. Dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sepertinya pria itu akan lebih suka masakan barat. Jadi ia membuatkan sup krim yang memang lebih praktis dibandingkan menu-menu lain yang muncul di kepalanya. Yunho mulai memasak, mencuci bahan-bahan, memanaskan panci dan menyiapkan bumbu. Ia bergerak cukup cekatan. Dari bagian dapur ini pindah kebagian dapur lain. Yunho terlihat serius dan sibuk sekali.

Kenapa ia begini serius? Sambil mencuci pisau dan menunggu supnya matang ia kemudian berfikir. Shim Changmin ini siapa? Yunho kemudian bertanya-tanya sendiri. Kenal baru kemarin. Kenapa penting sekali dia sampai mau membuatkan sarapan seperti ini? Tapi Yunho menggeleng. Dia memang selalu begini. Sudah ada dalam darahnya, bahwa ia memang tidak bisa tidak perduli soal orang lain. Terlebih yang Nampak lemah dan kelelahan seperti Changmin. Dia mungkin jangkung dan besar, tapi selalu ada aura kesepian dan keringkihan yang dikeluarkan pria itu.

Sama seperti kasus 'Mimi', kucing itu. Changmin benar bahwa kebaikan seharusnya tidak setengah-setengah. Yunho juga sebenarnya ingin tetap memelihara kucing itu seandainya apartemen ini tidak melarang membawa binatang peliharaan. Dan mungkin jika ingin kejam sekalian saja Yunho tak perlu memungut anak kucing itu sama sekali. Tapi Yunho tidak terbiasa menjadi kejam.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Changmin sendiri? Yunho menatap punggung pemuda yang tertidur lelap itu. Belum ada tanda-tanda ia akan terbangun. Yunho bertanya-tanya mengapa ia sebegini mau direpotkan oleh pria ini? Apa Yunho hanya sedang ingin membuktikan pada pria ini bahwa kebaikannya tidak setengah-setengah?

Membingungkan.

Yunho buru-buru mnenegok supnya. Takut terlalu lama melamun dan hasil masakannya gosong sia-sia.

"Hyung.."Suaranya bass serak yang menegrikan.

"Huaaa!"lelaki jangkung itu mendadak saja muncul di belakang Yunho. _Kapan bangunnya?_

"Tidak usah seperti melihat siluman begitu… Masak apa?", matanya masih menyipit, sepertinya masih ngantuk berat. Tapi hidungnya mencari-cari asal wangi masakan Yunho.

_Indra pemciumannya tajam sekali.._ Yunho belum tahu saja setajam apa penciuman Changmin kalau ia mencium wangi makanan. Pemuda jangkung itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran.

Menengok ke dalam panci yang isinya tengah diaduk oleh Yunho. "Krim sup?" Yunho mengangguk.

"Cuci muka sana! Aku siapkan ini dulu di meja makan."Changmin mengangguk tanpa protes. Mukanya persis anak kecil yang malas berdebat ketika diperintah ibunya.

"Kekiri Changmin! Itu pintu kamarku!" Changmin yang setengah sadar salah berbelok dan malah masuk ke kamar Yunho. Sambil mengucek matanya ia memasuki kamar mandi.

Lelaki jangkung itu menatap cermin dan menemukan wajahnya kusut sekali. _Jelek sekali Kau Shim Changmin. _Tapi bukannya buru-buru cuci muka ia malah berlama – lama memandangi bayangannya di cermin itu. Bekerja semalaman jelas mengambil vitalitas wajah pemuda itu. Lalu ia menengok ke isi kamar mandi. Ada cukup banyak kosmetik. Yunho juga tipikal pria metroseksual korea rupanya. Walaupun tetap saja lelaki itu cukup _manly_ jika dibandingkan pemuda-pemuda lain yang punya daftar kosmetik lebih panjang daripada wanita.

Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya dan sekali lagi kembali pandangannya mengembara ke seluruh ruangan. Ada bathup berukuran medium sama seperti miliknya di kamar apartemennya. Hanya saja Yunho cukup rajin memasang tirai pembatas antara bath-up dan bagain kamar mandi lainnya. Di ujung kanan cermin besar kamar mandi itu ada sticker kebun binatang seoul. Gambarnya gajah yang sedang tersenyum sambil memakai topi konyol. Changmin bertanya-tanya kenapa pria itu menempel gambar semacam itu di kamar mandi?

Lalu tengok kiri- tengok kanan. Mencari sikat dan pasta gigi. Ada dua. Mungkin punya kekasihnya? Siapa tahu? Yunho kelihatannya pria mapan yang bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang dia suka. Tapi juga tipikal pria baik yang tidak akan selingkuh membabi buta.

Changmin membuka pintu , melongokan kepalanya sedikit."Hyung! Aku pinjam sikat gigi ya!"

"Ya.." Yunho kaget juga dipanggil Hyung, benar juga. Changmin sepanjang kemarin hanya memanggilnya hey! Atau sebisa mungkin tidak menggunakan kata panggil. Baru sekarang ia dipanggil Hyung. Ah tidak.. Barusan ketika muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya ia memanggilnya Hyung. Tapi suaranya mengerikan sekali barusan.

Begitu makanan siap, changmin juga sudah keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Yunho,"Maaf merepotkan.."Lalu duduk dan melihat sup krim itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Ini.."Yunho menyerahkan sendok dan kemudian berdoa di dalam hati selama beberapa detik. Changmin sudah lama tidak berdoa, jadi dengan kikuk ia ikut menutup mata dan sedikit-sedikit mengintip apakah Yunho sudha selesai dengan doanya?

"Kau kerja sampai semalaman begini.. Digaji berapa sih?" Yunho tiba-tiba saja membuka topic pembicaraan. Changmin yang sedang menyeruput supnya dari sendok dengan lahap berhenti sekejap.

"Lumayanlah.. Bisa bayar apartemen sama buat isi bensin motor.. Hyung sendiri hampir setiap malam pulang larut.."

Yunho mengernyit,"Kau sering melihatku?"

"Lumayan.. kadang-kadang aku kerja sampai larut dan suara mobilmu suka mengganggu konsentrasi menggambarku.."

Yunho memasang tampang tak enak hati,"Maaf."

Changmin tersenyum jenaka, senang melihat tampang merasa bersalah pemuda di hadapannya,"Ngomong-ngomong aku ga salah kan panggil Hyung… ?"

"Ga tahu ya.. aku kelahiran 86.. Kamu?"

"Serius? Cuma beda 2 tahun? Kirain beda 5 atau 10 tahun gitu.. Mukamu tua ya Hyung.."Changmin meledek. Lalu tertawa kencang sekali. Yang diledek diam saja sambil merengut.

"Jadi kelahiran 88?" Yunho menyela tawa Changmin. Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Sama kayak changmin temanku dong.. Dia adik tingkatku di kuliah.. Sama kelahiran 88 juga.."

"Ouh."jawab Changmin pendek. Tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya meskipun orang itu punya nama yang sama dengan Changmin. Memang sepasaran itu ya namanya? Ia memang rasanya belum pernah punya teman lain bernama Yunho. Tapi cukup sering kok dengar nama Yunho di serial Drama. Nama yang cukup nge-pop berarti.

"Mau ke kantor jam berapa?"

"Bukan kantorku sih.."Changmin mengklarifikasi. "Kantorku di rumah.. Tapi harus serahkan file komik ke editorku sebelum jam 9."

"Daerah mana?"

"Dekat Gedung Bank Nasional.."

Yunho mengangguk,"Mau bareng?"

Changmin berhenti menyendok. Menilik Yunho dari ujung kepala sampai bagian yang tak tertutupi meja makan. Potongan setengah badan. Kenapa pria ini baik sekali? Jangan-jangan ada maunya?

Tapi apa? Memang changmin bisa kasih apa?

"Boleh.."ujarnya tak yakin. Lalu Yunho tersenyum. Senyum yang riang sekali. Entah apa maknanya. Changmin tidak tahu. Kalau Yunho juga tak tahu kenapa ia senang sekali saat ini.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

A/N: Sorry updatenya lama.. *basi bgt gua*

Maaf kalau ada typoo.. maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan. makasih yang udah review chap pertama.. Mudah-mudahan nanti bisa lebih cepat updatenya. Apa lagi ya? Ouh! ini FF pesenan temen saya.. sebutin jangan ya namanya?haha

Ok. apa lagi? Review please.. biar tahu kurang sama berlebih-lebihannya dimana.. Makasih..:)


End file.
